MAMI PARA SPARKLER
by elenahedgehog
Summary: como en la vida te quita algo solo para tener algo mejor... la historia de una pequeña pony que quiere una mami... DOS HISTORIAS UNIDAS POR EL DESEO DE ALGO EN COMUN UNA MAMI...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**LIKE A SPARK 1**

_Hola querido diario soy yo sparkler…_

_El dia de hoy es un dia muy especial, y por que es especial he decidido escribir un poco en ti, hoy es un gran dia para mi… y tu mi fiel amigo te preguntaras por que…_

_bueno te lo dire…. Por que hoy es el aniversario en que todo comenzó…. Es el dia que se conmemora el fin y el comienzo de todo…._

FLASH BACK

Esta oscuro, muy oscuro y hace frio por que hace tanto frio…. "duerme pequeña criatura y pronto todo terminara solo duerme… duerme para siempre…" esa voz por que esa voz me da miedo… duele, duele mucho, el frio duele, por que me duele tanto, por que esta tan oscuro… donde esta, donde esta? Duele duele mucho…

El mundo se mueve y el dolor aumenta… de pronto todo para y puedo ver una luz, lentamente rompo esto que me aprisiona y mira a la luz… no es demasiada, miro a mi alrededor, de arriba viene agua y luzes brillantes y ruidosas cruzan el cielo, debo uir, debo uir de ese horrible lugar pero a donde?, a donde debo ir?, estoy sola…

Las luces del cielo empiezan a titilar y a caer a la tierra, el agua moja todo alrededor y el viento sopla congelándome hasta lo mas dentro de mi… miro a mi alrededor y la luz leve y parpadeante hace cobrar vida a las sombras que toman formas temibles y me persiguen… entonces oigo una voz "a quien buscas pequeña?" yo miro a mi alrededor y no veo a nadie "no se" contesto, sigo corriendo sin parar "buscas a alguien" "nose" digo y sigo corriendo.

Alguien ayúdeme por favor alguien ayúdeme… grito en mi mente… donde estan todos… alguien ayúdeme… por favor… de pronto todo gira a mi alrededor y me hago un ovillo… entonces siento la presencia de alguien frente a mi "buscas a tu mama pequeña?" mama?, "que es una mama?" "una mama es una persona especial que estará contigo y te amara para toda la vida, te gustaría tener una?" "si, si quiero" "camina por este sendero y busca el prado de las luces dansantes que bailan sobre la flor nocturna, solo entonces encontraras a tu mama" dijo la presencia… "ve" dijo y se fue…

Sali corriendo por el camino, pero el agua hiso que el suelo fuese pegajoso y cai varias veces, estaba cansada, hambrienta y con frio, "mamaaaaa, mamaaaaa" grito llamando a mi mama, pero nadie viene… entonces veo algo en el cielo una sombra viene y cae frente a mi, me hago un ovillo y me escondo entre mis patas "upsss mi error… estas bien?" dijo la voz, una voz distinta a la anterior, algo mas aguda y en cierta forma mas alegre… solo la miro y lloro… "estas solita?" solo asiento con la cabeza…

La miro y lo único que puedo ver esque tiene alas y unos ojos amarillos muy bonitos aunque cada uno miraba a un lado diferente que el otro… "donde esta tu mami?" yo solo lloro mas "estas perdida?" solo aciento con la cabeza "bueno no puedes quedarte aquí solita, hay timberwolf sueltos y el rio se va a desbordar pronto…ummmmm ya se quieres ir a casa conmigo? Cuando acabe la tormenta buscaremos a tu mami?" solo asiento y ella me toma en sus patas y me monta en su espalda "bueno mi pequeña pony, es hora de volar" dijo y emprendimos el vuelo.

Volamos entre la lluvia y ella va directamente en a las nubes y de pronto las atraviesa, volamos entre cúmulos de nubes y al salir de ellas mis ojos se abren a lo máximo… el cielo estrellado y la luna en su esplendor iluminando las nubes que ahora estaban debajo de nosotras,,, "la lluvia es fría y molesta y no me gusta mucho volar bajo cuando caen rayos,,, me asustan un poco" dijo la pony con alas, la veo ahora con mas luz y su piel es plateada y brilla con la luna, su cabello dorado y ojos del mismo color bonitos y brillantes con el resplandor de las estrellas y las gotas de agua que brillan en su crin y pelaje parecen joyas destellantes.

Llegamos a su casa donde ella nos sube al baño, tomamos un baño caliente y nos secamos con cuidado y mientras ella me cobija en una manta en un cojín de la sala frente a la chimenea, ella va y prepara un bocadillo "tada… muffin de arándano con cubierta de mermelada de zappapples, lo siento pero ya no tengo mantequilla me la comi el otro dia pensando en mi muffin de banana y mantequilla" dijo ella sonriéndome cuando me pone el muffin frente a mi y una taza de chocolate caliente.

Agotada solo recuerdo acurrucarme con ella y después dormirme cuando ella empeso a cantarme…

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…I wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again… teddy bears of pink, ducks and lambs of white… don't you cry dear, I'm here now, I'll be your night light.

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…I wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…smiles to cure the frowns, twirling and tumbling in laughter, someday life will always be happy ever after…

Never more the storms come to destroy your little world… Never more will the waters ride till the mountains no longer touch the sky's..

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…Ill wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again… ill wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

Cai dormida escuchando su voz… "mami…." Recuerdo vagamente decir… eso creo… "duerme bien pequeño muffin" recuerdo ella decirme… eso creo…

A la mañana siguiente seguía lloviendo y pasamos el día entero juntas su nombre era ditzy Doo hooves pero sus amigos le dicen derpy… ditzy es un lindo nombre… cocinamos muffins, me leyó cuentos, coloreamos e hicimos burbujas en la bañera, luego recuerdo dormitar en el sillón de la sala y al despertar la veo mirando triste la ventana pero con una sonrisa que aparecía de vez en cuando…

"miss ditzy?" "hola muffincito" "espera a su mami?" dije yo, ella me mira fijo y después me sonríe "no muffincito mi mami esta en el cielo y mi papi también con ella, desde allí me cuidan… yo ahora estoy mirando a ver si mi muffin de banana y mantequilla llega por mi, algún dia vendrá por mi" "se perdió?" "mejor dicho yo me perdi, pero el me encontrara, nuestros seres queridos siempre nos encuentran cuando nos perdemos" yo lo pienso, acaso mi mama me estaría buscando…

"si te esta buscando" "eh?" "si mi muffin se perdiera yo lo buscaría hasta el fin del mundo y si yo tuviera un muffincito como tu eso estaría haciendo justo ahora" le sonrio pero no puedo ocultar mis lagrimas… la abraso y asi pasamos otro dia jugando juntas…

Por fin el dia es bonito y ella me mira con una sonrisa triste, entonces sacude la cabeza y me sonríe, "lista mi muffin?" yo asiento pero la verdad no quiero irme…entonces me subo en su lomo y partimos a ese lugar… al campo que esa voz me dijo que encontraría a mi mama…

Hay muchos ponys y pequeños ponys jugando ahí… bajamos aun lado de una arboleda "bueno mi pequeño muffin, espero que encuentre lo que buscas… toma este almuerzo por si te da hambre, bueno debo irme ahora, te extrañare mucho pequeño muffin" "adiós miss ditzy" "adiós mi pequeña muffin" me abrasa mucho rato y ambas lloramos y la sigo unos pasos cuando ella alza el vuelo y se va… quiero alcanzarla quiero gritarle no te vayas, pero debo buscar a la persona que la voz me dijo… y aquí la encontrare…

Paso el dia entero en el campo, juego con los otros pequeños ponys y lentamente uno a uno un adulto llega por ellos y se van… hasta que me veo sola allí… todos se han ido, el atardecer esta cerca y la noche llegara… oigo animales en el bosque y tengo miedo, entonces veo ojos brillantes y gruñidos que se acercan a mi, corro al bosque… los oigo acercarse, la noche esta aquí, las sombras me rodean, tengo miedo, donde esta la voz, donde esta mi mama, donde estan con los que jugué en la tarde, donde estan todos…?

Pero… yo no quiero a ellos… yo a quien quiero es…ah… mi muffin… "MAMI MUFFIN::: MAMI MUFFINNNN" gritaba desesperada… "MMMMUUUUUUFFFFIIIIINNNNN" escuche unos gritos, "MAMI?" dije emocionada, donde estaba mi mami muffin, "MAMI MUFFINNNNNNN; MAMI… MAMI… MAMI… MAMI DITZYYYYY" grite desesperada mientras corria a una luz, fue cuando la vi al final del sendero volando directo a mi con una linterna amarrada en su cabeza y las patas abiertas para abrasarme….

"MUFFINNNNNN" dijo mi mama "MAMIIIIII" dije yo abrasándola "por fin, por fin encontré a mi mami, la voz dijo que te encontraría aquí y aquí estas mi mami, mi mami" mi mami me abrasa "si mi mufiin soy tu mami, siempre sere tu mami mientras tu quieras" "siempre mami, siempre mi mami muffin, mi mami burbujas, mi mami cariñitos y abrazos, mi mami… mi mami amor" mami me sonríe con lagrimas en los ojos "y tu mi pequeño amorcito, mi zappyjam muffin" dijo y me abraso…

Caminamos hasta el campo "mami sabes por que lo llaman campo de la flor nocturna y de las luces que danzan?" ella me sonríe "por esto" ella va a un lago cercano y revuela por el… lentamente luces pequeñas revuelan en los círculos de aire que hace mi mami y ella los guía al campo… ella los hace volar girando sobre el camp… una cae en mi nariz y veo que es un insecto… de pronto decienden sobre unas flores y esas empiezan a abrirse y brillan con las luciérnagas para atraerlas… todo era hermoso… mami me toma y me sube en su lomo y revoloteamos sobre el campo bailando con las luciérnagas hasta muy tarde….. y justo al salir el sol volamos rumbo al horizonte…

Volvimos a casa, nos quedamos varios días ahi… pero mami se veía cada dia mas preocupada… asi que mami decidió que si su muffin de banana no venia a nosotras ella lo iria a buscar… empacamos un poco de equipaje y partimos yo sobre el lomo de mami…viajamos por días… unos volando y otros caminando…. Otros soleados y otros con lluvia… viajamos durante un año entero siempre disfrutando de la compañía una de la otra… disfrutando todo eso que una familia disfruta muy a nuestro particular modo… hasta que por fin se cumplió un año de que mami me encontro… asi que decidió que ese dia seria mi cumple años por que en realidad yo no se cuando lo es… pero esta bien…

Mami jamás perdió la esperanza de encontrar a su muffin de banana y mantequilla… caminamos por un parque de una ciudad cercana mama dice que nos quedaremos en esta ciudad por que es mas probable que su muffin aparesca aquí tarde o temprano… otro año paso… un maravilloso año estando con mi mami muffin… mama me llevo con un medico que me reviso y dijo que yo tenia 5 años… eso quiere decir que en 3 dias cumpliría 6… mami dice que cuando inicien las clases a finales del verano será el tiempo que yo también vaya a la escuela… no se que es la escuela pero mami me explica que es un lugar donde los pequeños ponys de todos los tipos aprenden cosas nuevas cada dia… mami dice que ella fue a una escuela especial para pegasos en una ciudad llamada cloudsdale… mami dice que yo no puedo ir a esa escuela por que la ciudad esta hecha de nubes y solo los pegasos pueden caminar en ellas… pero dice que hay una escuela que es especial para ponys como yo… unicornios… y que cuando cresca un poco si yo quiero podemos ir a vivir a esa ciudad donde esta la escuela y podre estudiar ahí… dice mami que ahí habrá muchos unicornios y que ahí me enseñaran a usar magia como todos los unicornios…

"mami por que yo tengo un cuerno y tu no?" mami me mira y sonríe "por que yo soy pegaso y tu unicornio mi muffin" la miro con duda "pero yo quiero ser una pegaso como tu" mami sonríe "mi muffin… tu eres especial siendo quien eres… no quieras ser otra cosa que no seas tu misma… por que siendo unicornio eres capas de hacer magia la magia que todos tenemos por dentro tu mi muffin podras mostrarla a todo el mundo" abraso a mi mami y le sonrio "pero aun asi me gustaría ser una pegaso para poder volar contigo al cielo azul siempre siempre" ella me sonríe "no necesitas ser pegaso para eso" y me carga en su lomo y alza el vuelo "tu siempre seras mi muffin amy… siempre… mi pequeña chispa brillante" Y yo solo abraso a mi mami…

Mama es la mejor mami del mundo… no me importa que la gente diga que es extraña… para mi, mami es la pony mas lista del mundo… y si mami no entiende algo yo se lo enseñare… me volveré la unicornio mas lista y fuerte del mundo para cuidar de mi mami por siempre… siempre estare con mami… siempre…

El dia de mi cumple años mi mami me consigue un regalo especial "estos son sparklers son muy bonitos" encendemos uno y las chispas empiezar a saltar…. Era lo mas bello que jamas hubiese visto "mi mami y yo soliamos encender estos en cada cumpleaños… eran como nuestras propias estrellas de los deceos… si la ultima chispa de la tira cae y al tocar el suelo tira una chispa mas un deseo que pidas se cumplirá…" y al ver a mi mami ahí feliz sonriéndome "te amo mi pequeño muffin, mi pequeña chispa brillante" supe ahí que lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era siempre ser la chispa brillante de mama…ser un ejemplo de amor, ser como mi mami…

Entonces mi mami me entrego algo que cambiaria mi vida para siempre, "el dia que te conoci acababa de salir de una cueva por la cual entre por error y ahí encontré muchas gemas muy bonitas… y esta ahora que la veo me recuerda ati… y ala vez es por ella que te llamas asi… esta gema se llama AMETISTA… una gema tan valiosa como lo eres tu para mi, mi linda ametysth spark" mami puso las chispas sobre la gema y estas hacían al crital brillar en chispas de color ametista… si eso era, eso quería ser… una luz brillante que esparce amor… las gemas y las chispas… en ese momento mi vida estuvo marcada… y la cutei mark en mi costado apareció para demostrarlo… tres gemas que representaban las cualidades que mami dice que me representan, gracia, ingenio y brillo…

Yo quería que el mundo disfrutara de la maravillosa magia y alegría que traen las chispas de colores, que brillan y destellan como joyas en el cielo…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: el diario de un pony son una serie de short stories sobre la familia whooves…) DERPYS LULLABY ITS A SONG FROM BRONY ARTS… DO NOT OWN IT


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**LIKE A SPARK 2**

_me volveré la unicornio mas lista y fuerte del mundo para cuidar de mi mami por siempre… siempre estaré con mami… siempre…_

_tres años después…_

_una joven unicornio salía de la escuela… "HASTA MAÑANA SPARKLER" "HASTA MAÑANA TODOPONY" dijo la pequeña unicornio trotando alegremente por el camino… su pelaje era color ametista una mescla entre rosado y morado… y su crin lila estaba extrañamente teñida de morado… una tonalidad mas oscura…_

POV… mami dijo que debíamos cambiar nuestros nombres para evitar algo llamado paradoja… mama dice que es algo muy malo y que era mejor evitarlo… ahora tengo 8 años pronto tendre 9… mama dice que prenderemos fuegos artificiales para mi cumpleaños… a mi me encantan en especial los sparklers… de ahí mi sobrenombre… me llamo amethyst spark… mama me puso ese nombre el dia que me encontró por que dice que cuando me buscaba vio a lo lejos una chispita de color ametista y esa era yo…

Mis amigos aquí me llaman sparkler… mama dice que eso es bueno pero que a nadie le diga mi nombre real asi que me hago llamar "sparkler twinkle"… me teñi el cabello del mismo color que mama se lo tiño un color morado… dice mama que somos viajeras de otro mundo y cuando volvamos a nuestro hogar será mejor el no dejar un gran rastro de nosotras… asi que vivimos a las afueras de ponyville, y mami se cambio el nombre a "sweet bubbles" mami trabaja como ayudante en una pastelería… hace los mejores muffins de arandano con cubierta de mantequilla del mundo… gente de otros lugares viene a probarlos...

Todos los días al salir de la escuela paso a donde trabaja mi mami… una panadería "sugarpastries" donde el dueño sugarbread vive con su esposa cupcakespice y su hijo sugarcake… todos los días juego con el… es un pequeño de tan solo un año con crin naranja y pelaje amarillo… yo lo cuido mientras mama trabaja… y ya juntas a su hora de salida, nos vamos a casa… siempre con algo recién horneado que comer…

Yo soy muy feliz con la vida que llevamos pero noto a mi mami triste muchas veces… creo que extraña a su muffin de banana… yo quisiera que mami no estuviera triste… asi que siempre me esfuerzo por aser a mami feliz… un dia mami se enfermo haciendo una entrega en un lugar lejano y nevado… cayo por accidente en un rio congelado salvando a un pequeño potrillo que cayo en el hielo delgado…

Mami no pudo ir a trabajar asi que yo hiba en su lugar a ayudar en la pastelería… pero aun asi hiba a la escuela… mami estaba triste por verme trabajar tanto pero a la vez me decía que estaba orgullosa de mi por ser tan trabajadora y feliz de tener una hija que trabaja tanto por ser buena niña… adoro cuando mami me felicita… y eso que me felicita por todo…

Todas las mañanas me encargo de la casa y de cuidar a mi mami… luego en la tarde paso a la escuela a recoger los deberes del dia, y después me voy a la panadería y me encargo de rellenar los estantes y de cuidar a sugarcake cuando los señores bread estan ocupados… luego me voy a casa antes del anochecer para llegar a tiempo para cenar con mi mami… y después de cenar hago mis deberes antes de irme a dormir… lo que menos me gusta de esto es que no puedo dormir abrasada de mami por que ella no quiere contagiarme su resfriado…

Ya quiero que mami se cure… no le gusta estar sola en casa… no me gusta que mami este sola… por que cuando esta sola… solo piensa en su muffin de banana y mantequilla y se siente triste… y el verla triste me pone triste… y eso la pone aun mas triste… y eso me enoja… "lo odio" siempre digo en secreto cuando estoy sola… odio a el muffin de banana y mantequilla… lo odio… lo odio por dejar sola a mama tanto tiempo… lo odio por no buscarla… lo odio por hacer a mama triste… lo odio por que mami llora por el cuando cree que no me doy cuenta… odio que por el mi mami no me cuente lo que piense… mami nunca me miente y jamás lo hara… dice que no sabe mentir y que ademas las mentiras hacen daño… mami me dice que jamás debo mentir… que es mejor no decir nada a decir una mentira…

Ahora que lo pienso… muchos ponys mienten… mi maestra cuando no puede responder una duda muy vergonzosa… "oh miren la hora recreo adelantado" los jefes de mama cuando olvidan algo "juraría que estaba en la mesa" todos mienten menos mi mami… y yo no quiero mentir jamás…

Pero mami dice que mentir hiere pero mentimos al decir que somos otras personas… "lo decimos para evitar la paradoja muffin, que pasaría si este es mi pasado y termino conociendo a mis tatarabuelos y hago algo que evita que nasca… oh algo que evite que te conosca" "NOOOOO" dije asustada esa vez "si los ponys supieran que vengo de otro tiempo oh inclusive de otro mundo pensarían que estoy loca y me alejarían de ti o nos harian cosas malas… no quiero que pase eso" "entiendo… mentir es malo… solo mentir esta bien si es para proteger a alguien que quieres" "oh salvar una vida mi muffin… yo prefiero evitar decir una mentira o no decir toda la verdad eso es mejor" mama tenia razón.

Cuando la gente me pregunta por mi padre solo digo "mi padre no se encuentra, esta en un largo viaje" no es mentira, por que no se donde esta mi padre ni mi madre de sangre… mami dice que su muffin es su mejor mejor amigo… que es un pony terrestre algo extraño y que le fascina la mantequilla, es lindo según mama y tiene ojos azul zafiro que tienen una chispa de polvo de estrellas que los hace tintinear si te le quedas mirando a los ojos… dice mama que es café claro con crin chocolate y tiene una cuteimark de un reloj de arena… tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que venga y se lleve a mami lejos de mi… no quiero que las cosas cambien…

Una tarde estaba algo frio y lluvioso el ambiente… los señores bread estaban atrás cocinando y yo estaba atendiendo la tienda antes de irme… había poca clientela… mi mami estaba ya algo mejor… tanto que con mi ayuda había hecho unas bandejas de muffins de arandano con relleno de jalea… en eso arrecio la lluvia y cuando el señor bread paso al mostrador miro por la ventana "vaya que esta lloviendo pesado creo que deberías quedarte" "NO PUEDO… lo siento, pero mi mami esta solita y ademas aun hay un poco de luz aunque este nublado podre llegar a casa"… el seños bread me sonrio y miro por la ventana "OH POR DIOS QUE ES ESO" dijo y salió corriendo…

Entonces la señora bread vino de la trastienda "donde esta el señor bread?" "salió a ver algo afuera" dije yo y en eso entro el señor cake arrastrando algo "CARIÑO QUE ES ESO?" "TRAE UN TE CALIENTE PRONTO" fui al piso de arriba y traje unas mantas… "gracias linda" dijo el señor bread… el quito esos harapos que cubrían lo que trajo… era un pony que se había desmayado en la lluvia…, el señor bread y la señora bread se esmeraron en reanimar y restaurar las energias del pony…

"esta bien amigo?" "muchas gracias" dijo el pony extraño… ahora que lo veo, es un señor extrañamente familiar unque jamás lo había visto, "pero jovencito estas famélico, hace cuanto que no comes?" dijo la señora bread "comi algo hoy creo" mentiras… ese pony miente… se puede ver que se le ven las costillas y los huesos de la cara hace mucho que no come… lo se por que asi me veía yo cuando era pequeña y mami me encontró…

No me agrada que un pony mienta… y menos a alguien que lo ayuda… "sparkler traele un poco de te con unos muffins al señor por favor" dijo el señor bread, yo accedi pero algo me decía que debía irme y debía ser ya… algo en ese pony me ponía nerviosa y quería estar con mami… el pony se levanto un poco y la manta que lo cubria cayo un poco revelando su cutei mark… "un… reloj de arena…" susurre "perdón?" dijo el "nada importante en realidad, señor bread debo irme ahora" dije y tome mis cosas con mi cuerno, el pony le dio una mordida al muffin y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par "QUIEN HIZO ESTOS MUFFINS" dijo lansandosele al señor bread "oh amigo calmese, es una especialidad local, mi asistente los hace" al oir eso tomo mi rompeviento con el ocico y abro la puerta "es mas, esa pequeña es la hija de mi cocinera de muffin numero uno, una linda pegaso…" salte a la calle…

"ESPERA SPARKLER ESPERA" dijo la señora bread… alcance a oírla pero ya no me importo nada yo solo quería estar con mama "ESPERAAAAAAAA" dijo el pony que salió corriendo tras de mi pero cayo en un charco y los señores bread lo metieron a la tienda de nuevo… no…no… era el…. Podría ser acaso el?... podría ser el el muffin perdido de mama?... no… no…

Llegue a casa y vi a mami cocinando en la sala una olla de estofado de vegetales… "muffin me hubieras esperado en la panadería, ya hiba a ir por ti" "NOOOOOOO" dije enojada y llorando y la abrase… "oh cariño no llores mami ya esta mejor vez, oh mi lindo muffin me ha cuidado bien y ya estoy mejor" no respondi nada y la segui abrasando, mama cayo por un momento y después me tomo en sus patas y nos sento en el cojin de la sala… "paso algo malo?" en realidad si paso algo malo pero no a mi, solo asentí, "te encuentras bien?" me encontraba bien?, "no" ella me mira y me abrasa "no te preocupes mi muffin todo estará bien" solo la abraso… por que las cosas no pudieron quedarse como estan?...

/*-

Elenahedgehog: el diario de un pony son una serie de short stories sobre la familia whooves…)DERPYS LULLABY ITS A SONG FROM BRONY ARTS… DO NOT OWN IT… BUT I LOVE IT


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**LIKE A SPARK 3**

_yo solo quería estar con mama "ESPERAAAAAAAA" dijo el pony que salió corriendo tras de mi pero cayo en un charco y los señores bread lo metieron a la tienda de nuevo… no…no… era el…. Podría ser acaso el?... podría ser el el muffin perdido de mama?... no… no… por que las cosas no pudieron quedarse como estan?..._

la lluvia fue torrencial por días y eso me alegro, lluvia tan enorme hara que el puente sobre el rio se inunde y nadie podría llegar a este lado de ponyville ademas que nadie saldría en un clima asi… pero eso fue un error, mami recibió un mensaje de la unidad de pegasos, todos los pegasos deberán reunirse a ayudar a despejar la tormenta… asi que mami se fue… y yo quede sola en casa… estaba terminando de hacer mis deberes de la casa cuando escuche a alguien golpear la puerta … "ya voy" era raro nadie viene por aquí… abro la puerta y lo veo ahí… el estaba ahí… el no sabe lo que significa para mi verlo ahí parado en la puerta de nuestra casa…. Solo me sonríe.

"buen dia pequeña, dejame presentarme, soy el doctor jonhsmith, dime esta tu madre en casa?" "no, y no me permite hablar con extraños y menos extraños mentirosos" y le cerré la puerta en la cara… "espera pequeña si tan solo me dejaras compartir unas palabras contigo" "NO QUIERO VAYASE" dije y me fui corriendo a la puerta de atrás y Sali corriendo de ahí… salgo corriendo directo al bosque, aun llovía y en mi enojo y frustración no me doy cuenta por donde voy… el mentia… ese no era su nombre… no era jonhsmith eso era mentira lo podía ver claramente… odio a los mentirosos…

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo… "estoy perdida" dije y camine por el sendero cuando un rugido familiar me eriza el pelaje "GGRRRRRRRRR GROWLLLL OUWLLLLLLLLL" "timber….wolfs…." dije y sali corriendo… mire a mi alrededor y con mi magia dejaba caer ramas y piedras y demás cosas que pudieran entorpecer su camino… entonces me tropiezo y me lastimo mi pata, cuando trato de pararme veo que mi pata se enredo en un zarzal y al mirar atrás veo a un timberwolf saltar hacia a mi "mami…" digo yo y me cubro lo mas que puedo… lo siento mucho mami… no podre cumplir mi promesa de estar siempre juntas…

"AVANTEEEE" escuche una voz masculina gritar y veo a ese tal doctor cortarle la cabeza al timberwolf con una cosa brillante en su ocico "sucia bestia no te le acerques" dijo el y se acerco a mi "no te preocupes estará todo bien" lo miro fijo y entonces la cabeza del timberwolf empezó a aullar dolidamente y otros timberwolf empezaron a responder.

"esa es nuestra señal para salir de aquí" dijo y me ofreció su lomo para subir, no lo pienso mucho y me subo y salimos corriendo de ahí… reconosco el camino es por aquí cerca donde me encontré con la extraña voz hace mucho tiempo… nos vimos rodeados de varios timberwolfs… "POR AYA" le digo y caminamos justo a un camino "brillante pequeña" dijo el al ver una buena ruta de escape… salimos del bosque hasta un prado donde nos vimos expuestos… tratamos de llegar a el otro camino y nos vimos rodeados por todos los costados… era imposible uir "no te preocupes pequeña, no permitiré que te hagan daño" dijo y podía ver que era verdad… "lo siento tanto por todo" dije yo y lo abrase del cuello, "no te preocupes, soy el doctor y siempre tengo algo en mente" me dejo sobre una roca alta mientras el se enfrentaba a los timberwolfs.

El peleo valientemente pero eran demasiados y cuando uno lo derribo no pude contenerme y le lanze un rayo de chispas de colores directo en su fea carota y lanze varios alrededor del doctor y este llego a mi, estaba muy cansada, aun no era muy buena en este hechizo… el solo me abraso "no permitiré que te hagan daño" dijo no nos habíamos dado cuenta pero esas bestias habían estado cavando la base de la roca y esta se desplomo de lado, el me tomo en brazos y cubrió con su cuerpo el mio, solo me miro tristemente y me sonrio "todo saldrá bien" era mentira, el no lo creía, pero deseaba darme una seguridad solo por un corto tiempo… veo que mentir no solo llere… también da esperanza… una incierta pero aun asi una esperanza… lo abrase y cerre mis ojos al momento que unos timberwolfs nos saltaron encima…

"MUFFFFIIIIIIIINNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSS" abrimos los ojos de par en par "mami?" dije yo y del cielo empezaron a caer rayos inclementemente sobre los timberwolf hasta que solo quedo uno chamuscado que al parecer era el líder… entonces del cielo bajo un relámpago plateado justo frente a nosotros y el timberwolf, "aléjate de mis MUFFINS" dijo con ojos asesinos… mami solo usa esa mirada cuando realmente se enfurece y eso solo ha pasado una vez… un tal sultryrich la llamo freak y a mi blankblank, mama no tolera que los ponys sean malos conmigo… la mirada hizo que se orinara encima y ahora le dicen pipirich…

"mal timberwolf malo, niño malo, ahora vete al bosque y que no te atrape haciendo travesuras de nuevo" y el timberwolf se fue chillando junto con los pedazos chamuscados de los otros timberwolfs… ella voltea y me ve "estas bien mi muffin?" "MAMIIIIIIIIIIII" salgo cojeando directo a mi mami y ella me abrasa, "ya ya mi muffin de zappyjam mami esta aquí" entonces ella mira fijo con una sonrisa al doctor.

"ditzy?" dijo el, y podía ver claramente lagrimas queriendo escapar de los ojos de el… "doctor tontito… venga aca" dijo y le ofreció su otra pata, el me mira como pidiéndome permiso y yo solo le sonreía, el viene directo a mama y nos taclea al pizo "DERPYYYYYYYYYYYYY" dijo abrasándonos como loco "mis dos muffins estan conmigo por fin…" dijo sonriendo mami… hace mucho que no la veía sonreir tan feliz…y nos quedamos ahora abrasados y juntos pudimos apreciar de un hermoso arcoíris que pasaba sobre nostros… como si fuera el comienzo de una nueva vida juntos…

Juntos volvimos a casa y comimos una gran bandeja de muffins de banana con mantequilla para el doctor… mucha mantequilla… y zappapplejam para mi… mami los comio con jalea de arandano… los tres felices comiendo juntos… el doctor nos conto que paso en todo este tiempo… al parecer la nave choco con la puerta abierta en varios mundo y después de estabilizar la nave el doctor se dio cuenta de algo… mami nunca estuvo ahí para asistirlo… después de darse cuenta de que mami no estaba en la nave… se asusto mucho y rastreo todos los últimos mundos en la vitacora y esos mundos donde mami podría haber caído…

Se dedico a buscarla sin fin… sin descanso… nada mas importaba que encontrar a su caramelo de mantequilla… mami lo regaño mucho por no cuidar su salud y el doctor la abraso… "como extrañe tu voz mi derpy, tu risa, tu lloriqueo y en especial tus regaños" "doctor tontito" dijo ella acariciando su crin mientras el descansaba su cabeza en su regazo… no me molesta mucho por que se ve que realmente quiere a mi mami y que realmente esta cansado…

Mami le cuenta que después de caer aquí reconoció que era la región de "gastly gorge" no muy lejos de ponyville… bueno para una pegaso no lo era… mami pensó que era mejor ir a ponyville, pero escucho de un empleo en una ciudad cercana llamada "DODGE CITY" asi que trabajo ahí de cartera por que no había muchos pegasos ahí… y como era muy lejano ponyville, un pegaso era perfecto… y que en uno de sus viajes me encontró a mi en un punto muy peligroso cerca del everfreeforest llamado el "ROGG" asi que me llevo con ella a Dodge city "se que no era correcto encariñarme tanto con ella por que me dijo que buscaba a su mami, pero simplemente después de conocerla no podía simplemente abandonarla sin saber que estaba bien… deje mis entregas esa tarde y cuando llegue de una encomiendo, algo me dijo que debía volver y buscarla y la vi ahí solita en el bosque y cuando me dijo mami no lo pude evitar, supe que celestia me había traido aquí para encontrarla, para estar con ella" dijo mami llorando unpoco y abrasandome… "celestia me trajo para ser tu muffin" dije yo orgullosa y feliz… "si mi sparkler eres mi muffin de zappyjam" el doctor nos abraso a ambas y se sintió perfecto…

El doctor dijo que era hora de regresar a casa y asi todos nos fuimos a la tardis… mami estba feliz pero dudo en entrar… "mi muffin… que piensas de esto… de dejar nuestro hogar por tanto tiempo" la miro y sonrio "extrañare a los señores bread, y a mis amigos… pero no me importa nada mientras estemos juntas mami" me sonríe y partimos…

Cinco años después…

Bueno asi son las cosas estoy a punto de tener mis dulces dieciséis y papa me dijo que si cual era mi deseo de cumple años… claro el como un timelord no hay imposibles para el… bueno ahora ya me convertiré en adulta, y mi deseo mas grande es conocer a mi madre verdadera… no… no la quiero de nuevo en mi vida, no lo piensen ni por un segundo… yo amo a mi mami muffin y a mi papy butter… por ningún motivo cambiaria nada… pero siempre me he preguntado como seria…

Papa calcula todo y me lleva a ese tiempo… no le decimos nada a mami por que no quiero que piense cosas que no… papa me deja irme sola y solo me sonríe falsamente… no puede ocultar su temor… teme qque algo cambie en mi con esta visita…

llego al lugar y me trae memorias… el frio…. La humedad… la soledad… entonces escucho a alguien acercarse y me oculto… veo a una femina pony acercarse… es color azul con crin morada y blanca… coloca un costal que traia en el suelo… "duerme pequeña criatura y pronto todo terminara solo duerme… duerme para siempre…" esa voz por que esa voz me da miedo… duele, duele mucho, el frio duele, por que me duele tanto, por que esta tan oscuro… donde esta, donde esta? Duele duele mucho… puedo recordar cada uno de los pensamientos que tuve en ese tiempo…

la veo alejarse de ahí y a las afueras del bosque un unicornio la esperaba en una carreta "te deshiciste del estorbo" "si, ya no molestara mas" siento algo malo en ellos pero mi enojo por lo miserables que fueron no se puede evitar… pero los dejo ir y cuando cruzar el puente, uso mi magia y lo destruyo… eso evitara que regresen… ellos jamás volverán a estar cerca de mi jamás…

algo me alerta y me preocupo, camino con mi gabardina por el bosque y un llanto me asusta y salgo corriendo mientras desgarro mi gabardina… entonces me topo frente a frente con una versión pequeña y rota de mi misma… sola con frio y temblorosa…

la miro y mirando un charco en el piso me doy cuenta de una cosa y me sonrio… "a quien buscas pequeña?" "no se" "buscas a alguien" "nose" "buscas a tu mama pequeña?" "que es una mama?" "una mama es una persona especial que estará contigo y te amara para toda la vida, te gustaría tener una?" "si, si quiero" "camina por este sendero y busca el prado de las luces danzantes que bailan sobre la flor nocturna, solo entonces encontraras a tu mama" "ve" dije y me escondi.

Sali corriendo por el camino, y la miro o mejor dicho me miro "mamaaaaa, mamaaaaa"… entonces veo algo en el cielo una sombra viene y cae frente a la pequeña de mi "upsss mi error… estas bien?, estas solita?" la miro, la miro como la mire hace años atrás… un angel que celestia me envio… "donde esta tu mami?, estas perdida?" solo aciento con la cabeza "bueno no puedes quedarte aquí solita, hay timberwolf sueltos y el rio se va a desbordar pronto…ummmmm ya se quieres ir a casa conmigo? Cuando acabe la tormenta buscaremos a tu mami?" solo asiento y ella me toma en sus patas y me monta en su espalda "bueno mi pequeña pony, es hora de volar" dijo y emprendimos el vuelo.

Volamos entre la lluvia y ella va directamente en a las nubes y de pronto las atraviesa, volamos entre cúmulos de nubes.

Mi mama, mi dulce madre… angel que el cielo me envio

Oh dulce angel de alegres ojos y dulce mirar

De suave voz y armonía sin par

Te adoro angel mio, dulce luz del cielo

Te amare por siempre, mi amor será eterno…

Mami… te amo… por siempre lo hare…

Y por siempre lo hare….

Sonrio y me voy a la tardis y le sonrio al preocupon de mi papa que solo me sonríe nerviosamente "como estas mi chispita brillante... fue interesante tu viaje?" "si papa, lo fue" "y bien?" le sonrio y le beso la mejilla "vamos a casa papa… extraño a mami…" dije y me fui a acostar al sillón de la sala… el me sonríe con una ceja levantada…

…

Y asi querido diario fue como todo comenzó… hoy cumplo años y como siempre lo celebramos con fuegos artificiales… los cuales yo ahora fabrico… ese es mi sueño hacer felices a los ponys con la bellesa y alegría destellante de chispas celestiales de colores de el arcoíris…

"SPARKLER PAPA ESTA JUGANDO CON LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES Y MAMA SE ESTA INCENDIANDO DE NUEVO" "YA VOY DINKY" oh… esa que escucharon es mi hermana menor dinky una pequeña unicornio lila con crin rubia…. Ohhh pero ustedes se preguntaran como es que llegamos a tener a dinky….. bueno…esa es otra historia…. "PAPA DEJA YA MIS QUIMICOS Y MAMA NO JUEGUES CON LOS CERILLOS"…. Si una familia muy feliz….

/*-*¨*^*¨*¨*^Ç¨*^Ç¨*^*^¨*^Ç¨*P*Ñ*^*^¨*¨*Ç¨ÇÇ¨*¨ç**Ç*^*¨Ç^^

Elenahedgehog: una familia feliz


End file.
